herofandomcom-20200223-history
Star Butterfly
Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist and the heroine of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal parents after an altercation with a couple of monsters. She currently lives with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family. She is voiced by Eden Sher. Personality Star is energetic and friendly so she loves having fun, and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she hasn't met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always puts a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals, so much that she'll sometimes end up greatly sleep-deprived. Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, Star's optimism and enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering people around her with her madcap antics. She has rather simplistic views on concepts such as leadership and responsibility, believing that prioritizing fun above all else matters the most. All this, coupled with her lack of understanding of Earth customs, often puts her and Marco in strange, dangerous situations. While rarely ever angry, she does express annoyance to people who don't take her seriously or give her the attention she wants. Although Star treats her friends kindly and rarely holds grudges against them, she's usually brutal towards her enemies. She sometimes chews on the top of the wand, in somewhat of a tic. Star has coulrophobia (a fear of clowns) but by "Royal Pain," she seems to have gotten over it, since there was a clown creature in her room, and she didn't seem to mind it. In "Sleep Spells", it's revealed that Star has issues with her mother. As of Season 3, Star has learned the lessons to be a proper Queen, and thus is more mature in the process. Appearance Star is a girl of medium height. She has long blonde hair down to her knees, and posh pearl pink hearts as cheeks and has big blue eyes. Usually, she wears a red hairband with devil horns and lets her hair down, though she sometimes uses her magic wand to change into other hairstyles. While Star has many different outfits, she mainly wears three recurring outfits: *She has a sea green dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and bottom, and a cute light purple squid design on the front. She also wears pink and orange stockings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. *She has a turquiose, sleeveless dress with four colorful stripes on the chest, white lace on the bottom, and a white bear face on her left side towards the bottom. She also wears light seagreen and bluish green-striped stockings, pink boots with white bunny faces and dark pink bottoms, and a silver bracelet with spikes. *She has a sky blue sleeveless short dress with a tied string at the neckline. Around the waist, the dress has a peach-colored line, and a red line that is slanted towards the right. She also wears a little gray cloud-shaped bag with a face, striped blue stockings that are dark blue at the top and becoming lighter with each lower stripe, light blue sneakers with white tips, and fuzzy light blue legwarmers. Gallery S1E24 Star Butterfly approaches the castle.png Star Butterfly's Sad Face.jpg Star comical yell.jpg Star and Marco's Comical Yell.jpg Marco protect Star.jpg S1E15 Star and Marco in the blood moon's light.png Marco and Star.png Star hug Marco.jpg Star Smile.jpg Marco and Star's Laughing.jpg Marco's Laughing.jpg Star and Marco.png Star and Marco 2.png Star Silent Shocking .png Star and Marco on Bus.png Star awe to Marco.png Marco solve Star's Problem.png Star and Marco in night.png Star thinking.png Star holding sleeping Narwhal.png Star Butterfly and Glossaryck.png Star, Marco, and new wand.png Star and Marco (Quest Buy).png S1E15 Star in Tom's arms.png S1E15 Star 'my best friend is a unicorn'.png S1E15 Star and Marco in the blood moon's light.png S1E12_Marco_'I_guess_nobody's_perfect'.png Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fighter Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Contradictory Category:Fairies Category:Tragic Category:Tomboys Category:Summoners Category:Universal Protection Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Category:Nurturer Category:The Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Titular Category:Aquatic Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Athletic Category:Amazons Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Princess Warriors Category:Ingenue Category:Narrators Category:Pet owners Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Selfless Category:Optimists Category:Revived Category:Possessors Category:Adventurers Category:Guardians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tricksters Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Kindness